


Pre-Game

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Embarrassment, M/M, Masturbation, Public Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:15:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25438309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: this is literally shit I wrote it in like literally 20 minutes I hate everything about it I like the characters too much to have written this kind of thing about them idk why I decided to ruin it for myself thank god its short
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 35





	Pre-Game

**Author's Note:**

> like maybe it will have more chapters tho but tbh probably never

The Karasano High School boy’s volleyball team was on their way to one of the biggest games of their lives: the game against Shiratorizawa, and more specifically, their star ace Ushijima. 

“Are we almost there?” Hinata asked nervously, but with excitement.

“We just left, dumbass” Kagegama replied with the usual angry look on his face. 

“I’m just so pumped to play against the Japan man, yunno?” 

“Japan man? You mean Ushijima?” Kageyama scoffed.

“Who else!?” Hinata’s voice echoed throughout the entire bus. 

“Shh stop yelling you’re being too loud!” Daichi scolded him sternly to get the boys to quiet down. Of course, unable to go against the words of their gently intimidating captain, they instantly shut their mouths and were quiet the rest of the way there. 

Immediately after stepping off of the bus, Hinata could feel his stomach becoming unsettled. Acid from his stomach was rising quickly as his eyes darted around searching for the nearest trash can, but there were none in sight.

“Hinata... are you okay? You don’t look so good,” Sugawara asked, attempting to calm the younger boy down a little. Before he could reply, bile spilled out from his mouth and into the decorative shrubbery of the gymnasium’s entrance. Even after wrenching for a few minutes, his stomach still wouldn’t settle. 

“Hinata, why don’t you try sitting down,” Daichi suggested. It would be a big setback to have their greatest decoy on the bench for the game against a powerhouse school like Shiratorizawa. 

“I’m f-fine,” he tried to sound less sick than he was feeling, but it was all for nothing as the second round of stomach acid made its exit. 

Hinata was able to make it long enough without vomiting for the team to make it inside the building and register, but as soon as they were done the boy practically sprinted to the bathrooms. 

“Kageyama, what should we do? Hinata seems much worse than ever before, and this is such an important game,” Sugawara asked. 

“I’ll see if I can talk to him, maybe.”

The team’s faces went blank. Kageyama, of all people, going to talk to Hinata to make him less nervous. It was like rubbing salt in a wound, the only person who would be worse for the job was Tsukishima. 

“Don’t put any more pressure on him,” Tanaka added, “or it will be your fault if we lose this, got it?”Kageyama nodded before heading off to the bathroom.

He searched several bathrooms but Hinata was nowhere to be found, until he came across the most out of place, empty bathroom in the whole building. Holed up in the last stall was Hinata.

“Uh, listen, um,” Kageyama searches for the right words. He had never been the type for pep talks or compliments. He was definitely beginning to regret volunteering to be the one to talk Hinata out of his pre-game illness. 

“It’s fine, I feel much better now, I’ll be out in a secon-“ 

“Are you sure?” The tall boy didn’t want to just leave his teammate, he wanted to help, but he didn’t know how. 

“Nngh, yeah,” Hinata replied quietly. 

Not fully convinced that his iron club was being truthful, he leaned on the door to wait for him to come out. To both boy’s surprise, the door’s lock was broken, and Kageyama fell on to hinata’s lap. 

The taller boy jumped back up, backing away, but froze when he realized the situation. 

“I-It’s not what it looks like! Well maybe it is a little bit what it looks like but I swear it’s not that bad I just-“ Hinata was frantically trying to explain himself but shocked kageyama wasn’t registering any words in his brain. His mind completely shut down. 

Hinata had been rubbing one out before the game. 

“H-Hinata.... do you... do you always...” He was at a loss for words. 

“No! I promise I don’t! I was just super nervous this time and-“ 

“And it helps with stress?” Kageyama said shyly. 

“How did you know?” 

“I... did it last night,” he looked down at his feet. Why was he telling this to hinata? 

“Kageyama!? You have feelings!?” Hinata pretended to be shocked.

“Shut up dumbass! I’m not a robot!” 

“Well uh... could you maybe .. step out now,” the short boy asked shyly. 

“You’re still going to finish!?” 

“umm...” he squirmed uncomfortably with a tent in his shorts so obvious even oblivious Kageyama could see it. 

“Oh right, sorry, I,” he backed away slowly before pausing,” uh, do you need anything... at all... water... towel....” 

Hinata shook his head, “no, thanks Kageyama.” 

Something about the way Hinata said his name sent a rush of heat through the taller boy’s body. Maybe it was the situation, maybe it was the other boy, maybe it was both, but his own shorts were soon going to be a problem too.

“Alright,” he said, almost disappointedly. Of course the other boy wouldn’t need anything from him, what was he thinking. 

He knew what was happening behind the closed stall door. The boy was doing a good job keeping silent but he knew. It was torture to stay in the small bathroom, but it felt wrong to leave. He swallowed hard to clear the lump from his throat, but the loud sound gave away his position. Shit, hinata knew he was listening in like a creep. 

“Kageyama,” Hinata’s voice echoed in the small room, “you’re still here?” 

“S-sorry, did you want me to leave? I was just going to wait for you but I can wait outside if you want-“ 

“It’s fine, you just startled me,” he chuckled. How could he be so calm in a situation like this. For once, the genius was more nervous than him. 

“How long are you gonna take its been like forever,” Kageyama sighed. 

“It’s been like two minutes but I guess that’s a record for you” Hinata teased. 

“I-“ The comeback portion of his brain wasn’t working. In fact, no parts of his brain were functioning correctly. He felt hazy. Time was passing too slowly and he just wanted to be out of the situation, but his legs wouldn’t move. They wouldn’t carry him out of the stuffy room. 

He managed to keep his body under control for the most part, thinking not about the boy on the other side of the stall door but instead about volleyball, but every time he’d imagine setting the ball perfectly for a spike, Hinata would be there in his mind. 

His thoughts were cut off by a sudden sharp breath. 

“Are you done?” Kageyama questioned.

“Yeah now I am.” Damn his honesty. 

“Wash your hands and get ready to play. If you’re still nervous when we get back I’m going to pound your face in.” 

“Trust me, I’m fine now!” He said with a big innocent smile, as if he didn’t just indulge in himself in front of the other boy. “Yeah but Im not,” the tall boy said under his breath. 

“What was that?” 

“Nothing.”

“Oh come onnnn tell meee”

The two continued their pointless bickering on the way back to the team, who seemed incredibly worried about them. 

“Hinata! Are you feeling better”

“What took you so long? We were waiting forever”

“Do you need something to eat real quick?” 

“Kageyama what did you put in his head?!”

They were showered with questions. 

“Don’t worry everyone, I’m ready to play!” Hinata shouted, springing into the air enthusiastically.

Kageyama couldn’t help but feel relieved nobody else had went to check on Hinata in his stead. He sort of felt like he was the one who was meant to be there at that time, like it was date. 

Pushing those thoughts aside, he brought volleyball back to the front of his mind and got his mindset ready for the game. He would save those kind of thoughts for another day. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I’m really sorry


End file.
